percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeholdtheVision/Big Brother: PJOFFW/Week Three
Rule: Only team B can be nominated Superpower holder: Leafwhisker Week Three Nominations Sparrowsong: I can't believe Warboss is gone! Hermione6720: I can't believe your still here. Sparrowsong: D: Wut? Hermione6720: Nuthin'. Big Brother: *Voice Only* Housemates, it is time to nominate. Please report to the outer Chamber. (Housemates report) Big Brother: As you know, Warboss was eliminated last week. Today, we have him on live camera to tell you who he gave his superpower to. Warboss: hey guys! I gave my superpower to Leafy cuz we're oldies! Sparrowsong: D: So am I! Warboss: yeah, but you should've been eliminated, so tough. Sparrowsong: *Cries* Big Brother: Team A will nominate first. Hermione6720, to the Chamber. (Hermione6720 enters) Hermione6720: Okay, well, for three points I nominate Samianthaan because she's good at challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Hermione6720: And for two points I nominate Captain Rin, because I think she nominated me! D: Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Samianthaan 3' *'Captain Rin 2' *Odst Greivous 0 *Hermione Chase 0 *Leafwhisker 0 *Hazelcats 0 *DoP 0 Big Brother: Mcleo, to the Chamber. Mcleo: For three points I nominate Hermione Chase, because with her powers its only a matter oif time before she starts winning challenges. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Mcleo: And for two points I nominate DoP, because she was too busy arguing to help us diffuise the dynamite! Big Brother: *Snorts* Mcleo: What? Big Brother: Sorry..its just..*Snorts* I thought the cats were weird.... Table: *'Samianthaan 3' *'Hermione Chase 3' *'Captain Rin 2' *'DoP 2' *Odst 0 *Hazelcats 0 *Leafwhisker 0 Big Brother: SallyPerson, to the chamber. SallyPerson: For three points I nominate Leafwhisker because she coudl be a big threat later on. Big Brother: Accepted. SallyPerson: And for two points I nominate Odst because he hasn't done much to annoy people, and that could also be a threat. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Samianthaan 3' *'Hermione Chase 3' *'Leafwhisker 3' *Cpatain Rin 2 *DoP 2 *Odst 2 *Hazelcats 0 Big Brother: Ersason219, to the chamber. Ersason: For 3 points I nominate DoP because she was unfocused when we were under threat of exploding. Big Brother: But you made sure there was no threat. Ersason: And your point is...? Big Brother:-_- Accepted. Ersason: And for 2 points I nominate Hazelcats because therpaits scare me. D: Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'DoP 5' *'Hermione Chase 3' *'Leafwhisker 3' *'Samianthaan 3' *Odst 2 *Rin 2 *Hazelcats 2 Big Brother: Sparrowsong, to the chamber. Sparrowsong: For three points I nominate Leafwhisker becauseshe took meh superpower... Big Brother: Accepted. Sparrowsong: And for two points I nominate Chase because people seem to like her. Big Brother: Accepted. Sparrowsong: Is thsi a recording? Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 6' *'Hermione Chase 5' *'DoP 5' *Samianthaan 3 *Odst 2 *Rin 2 *Hazelcats 2 Big Brother: DoT, to the chamber. DoT: For two points I nominate Leafwhisker, because she ain't giving me bacon. Big Brother: Accepted. Three points remain. DoT: For three points I nominate DoP, cuz I am avatar! Big Brother: Whats avatar? DoT: *Mauls* Big Brother: It is team B's turn to nominate. Hazecats to the chamber. Leafwhisker: Wut about me? Big Brother: You go last because you hodl a superpower. Leafwhisker: Oh, okay. :D Hazelcats: For 2 points I nominate Odst, because he hasn't really bonded with the team. Big Brother: Accepted, three points remain. Hazelcats: For three points I nominate DoP, because she didn't use her waterbending to save us when it counted most. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'DoP 8' *'Leafwhisker 6' *'Hermione Chase 5' *'Odst 5' *Samianthaan 3 *Rin 2 *Hazelcats 2 Big Brother: Samianthaan, to the chamber. Samianthaan: For two points I nominate Captain Rin, because I have the feeling she nominated Hermione in Week One. Big Brother: Accepted. Three points remain. Samianthaan: For three points I nominate HC, because she seems pretty powerful AND popukar... Big Brother: Accepted. *'DoP 8' *'Hermione Chase 8' *'Leafwhisker 6' *Odst 5 *Samianthaan 3 *Rin 4 *Hazelcats 2 Big Brother: Captain Rin, to the chamber. Rin: For 4 points I nominate Samianthaan because she's never done anything for THO and always sides with Herman. Big Brother: Accpeted. One point remains. Rin: For 1 point i nominate leafwhisker, because she's a huge threat. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *DoP 8 *Hermione Chase 8 *Leafwhisker 7 *Samianthaan 7 *Odst 5 *Rin 4 *Hazelcats 2 Big Brother: Chase, to the chamber. HC: For three points nominate DoP, because she made no effort to save us. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. HC: For two points I nominate Hazel, because I don't think people are nominating her. Table: *'DoP 11' *'Hermione Chase 8' *'Leafwhisker 7' *'Samianthaan 7' *Odst 5 *Rin 4 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: DoP, to the chamber. DoP: For 3 points I nominate Samianthaan, because I haven't really bonded with her. Big Brother: Accepted. two points remain. DoP: For two points I nominate Odst, because he's Op.... >.> Big Brother: accepted. Table: *'DoP 11' *'Samianthaan 10' *'Hermione Chase 8' *Leafwhisker 7 *Odst 7 *Rin 4 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: Odst, to the chamber. Odst: For three points I nominate Leafwhisker because she's freaking me out with the whole frying pan thing... Big Brother: ikr? Accepted. Odst: And for twopoints I nominate Hazelcats, because she's very popular. Table: *'DoP 11' *'Leafwhisker 10' *'Samianthaan 10' *Hermione Chas 8 *Odst 7 *Hazelcats 6 *Rin 4 Big Brother: Leafwhisker, to teh liunge. I will now reveal your superpower- you may switch out somebody in line for eviction with soembody NOT. *Shows table* Leafwhisker: then I choose to switvh ME, obviously...with odst. i don't feel liek I know him very well since he entered the show. Big brother: Accepted. table: *'DoP 11' *'Samianthaan 10' *'Odst 7+' *Leafwhisker 10 *Hermone Chase 8 *Hazelcats 6 *Rin 4 Big Brother: Housemates, please gather at teh lounge. (Housemates gather) Big Brother: Nominations are complete. As you know, Leafwshiker had a superpwer. Sparrowsong: *Glares* Leafwhisker: *Cries* Big Brother: Today she used it to switch herself with Odst on the table. Odst: *motions cutthroat* Leafwhisker: *cries* Big Brother: I will now annoucne the possible evictees... with 11 points, DoP... DoP: vut? D: Big Brother: With 10 points, Sami... Samianthaan: Eh. It hadda happen sometime. Big Brother: And with 7+ points, odst. Odst: NUUUUUUUUUUU Big Brother: One of you will leave this house at teh end of teh week. That is all. To save your favorite from evictions, vote here. Week Three Daily Show (Ft. Amon) (Hermione6720 is typing on teh computer when leafwhisker comes up behind him, in full body armor) Hermione6720: What in- Leafwhisker: SHHHHHH! All of a sudden, everyones out to get me! Sparrowsong, Odst, and I think DoT has been eyeing Amon... Hermione6720: Did you put him in a really safe place? Leafwhisker: Yep! He's on me at all times. Hermione6720:...Then why isn't he on you now? Leafwhisker: AMON'S BEEN STOLEN ITS THE END OF THE WORLD I'LL AVENGE HIS DEATH I- Hazelcats: *Speeds in* Leafy! What's wrong? Leafwhisker: AMON IS GONE AND THIS IS TRAGIC AND WE MUST FIND THE MURDERER! Hazelcats: Calm yourself, wifey. I shall have Pidgey scour the ends of the Earth. One thing is clear. the thief woudl never be stupid enough to remain in thegeneral area. DoT:*From outside hall* Get your fresh bacon! Fresh bacon on sale for anti-nominations. Leafwhisker: *Ears smoke* No need. I have found the thief. (In the hall) Mcleo: DoT! Where did you find a frying pan for thsi bacon? DoT: I have my ways... HC: *enters* Ooooo bacon! How mcuh for a slice? DoT: Just a promise not to nomiante me for a whole season. HC: A promise? DoT: An oath in blood. HC: *Edges away* Samianthaan: *Enters* hey HC! HC: Dot is selling bacon for promises not to nominate her. Samianthaan: I don't think that's allowed. I think I'll go ask Big Brother. DoT: Wut? NUUUUUU! *jumps Samianthaan* Samianthaan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hermione Chase: Where's that switch? i need Source Mode! Mcleo: Ooh, bacon! *Munches as fight ensues*\ Leafwhisker: * Runs in* Kidnapper! AIIIEEE! * leaps into the fray* Mcleo: *Continues watching and munching* Odst: *Enters* Ooohh a fight? I wanna maul Leafwhisker! *leaps into fray* Leafwhisker: Wut? Why me? Odst: *Coughs* Nominations! Leafwhisker: Ohhhhhhh... Mcleo: *Reaches for another strip* Hazelcats: *Runs in* Wifey! I will save you! Samianthaan: Why me? Big Brother: *Runs in with whistle*b break it up ladies! Odst: Hurtful! D: Big Brother: That is enough! Thsi show is about humor! Not mauling people! DoT: I just wanted to sell bacon! D: Samianthaan: And cheat..... Big Brother: that is enough.All of you must now report to the Discipline Room. Hermione Chase: discipline Room? Samianthaan: As if this show wasn't questionable enough... Samianthaan, HC, Leafwhisker, Hazelcats, DoT, Odst: *Enter Discipline Room. Screaming starts* Mcleo: I wonder what happens in there... Amon: (Not the pan) *Appears suddenly where is the avatar? And who dares use the name Amon in vain? Mcleo: *Drops jaw* Oh...my...gods... Amon: You there! Are you Amon? Mcleo: Uhm, no. That's the frying pan. Amon: The frying pan?! Mcleo: Fangirls get really desperate. Amon: ...awkward. Now, if you'll excuse me. *Blasts Amon the pan with lightning, Amon explodes* All done. Mcleo: You do realize that was the only frying pan we have, right? Amon: Oh. I'll have the Equalist movement issue a replacement right away. Mcleo: Thanks. (Awkward silence.) Amon: I like thsi place. it makes me feel normal. Mcleo: Er, thanks? Amon: *Drops card* Call me. Mcleo: leafy and DoT will totally kill me, but... Amon: Where was I, oh yes....WHERE IS THE AVATAR! Mcleo: Well....that's a hard one. We think its DoP or DoT, but we're not sure which. Amon: Gnarts. Mcleo: However, DoT is down the hall in the rpoom marked "disclipline", and DoP is in her room, whoch is on teh second flloor. Amon: Thanks. Mcleo: Don't mention it. Amon: *Vanishes* Mcleo: *Munches bacon* (In the Torture/discoipline Room) HC: NOOOOOO! NO MORE DORA! Samianthaan: We have, I don't know, 15 more seasons to get though! Amon: *Appears* WHERE IS THE AVATAR! I, AMON, HYPOCRITICALLY MUST USE MY BLOODBENDING TO CEASE ALL BENDING! Hazelcats: That is hypocritical. Leafwhisker & DoT: *Jaws drop open in unison* Samianthaan: Can you last teh TV? we're stuck watching Dora. Amon: *Unsheathes weapon* KORRA IS HERE??????? HC: No, Dora. Amon: Aw. I can't kill Dora. Odst: yes you can. She's really annoying. Amon: Fine, I'll add that to my Tuesday to-do list, between shopping for eggs and having mymask shined. Leafwhisker: *Drools* Amon: Now, WHERE IS THE AVATAR! DoT: I'M RIGHT HERE! Leafwhisker: NO I'M RIGHT HERE! Amon: I is confuzzled. Ever told me there was only one possible Avatar here. DoT: I know, right? *Edges closer to Amon* Leafwhisker: *Pushes her aside* Yeah, but, being the Avatar is so much reposibility/. I thought I'd do you a favor and sacrifice my life of ease for teh epic responsibility! DoT: NUUUUU! You can't do that! 8Leaps on leafwhisker* Leafwhisker: I WILL WIN BACK BOTH AMONS!\ Samianthaan: *To Amon* Hey, wanna watch Dora with us while we wait for them to stop? Amon: Sure. *sits down* (One hour later) Amon: Your right. She is annoying. *Kills TV* HC: YAYYYYY! NO MORE DORA!!!!!! Amon:Glad to be of service, ladies. But I still must find teh avatar. *Vanishes* Leafwhisker & DoT: NUUUUUU! I'm coming Amony! *Follows* (In DoP's room) DoP: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Amon: *Appears* I have you, Avatar! DoP: AMON! YOU MUST DIE! Amon: She hates me! this must be the real avatar! DoP: *Begins blasting him with fire* (Leafwhisker & DoT burst in) Leafy: NUUUU! Wait, hubby! I am all yours to kill the way you wish! DoP: 0.o DoT: NUUUU! Pick me! I am teh avatar! DoP: (@ Amon) You running from them? amon: At this point, yes. DoP: I'll cover you. *Begins blasting them with fire* DoT: NUUU! Leafwhisker: Not my hubby! *Erects stone wall with earthbending* Amon: *Jumps out window* I am safe! Random fangirl: Amon! OMG! Amon: Vut? I'M A VILLAIN! WHATS WITH ALL THE LOVE! Week Three Challenge Big Brother: *Over loudspeakers* Housemates, report to teh kitchen. Ersason219: NUUUUU! Why do they make us wake up so early? Sparrowsong: Its 10 am! Ersason219: I know, right? Leafwhisker: *Cries* Its bad enough I lost my hubby. But did my frying pan have to die as well? Samianthaan: look guys, there's a note. Note: dear Housemates: Today I am having company. Your challenge is to make me an exquisite meal.Each team will divide into teams of two, and one member will sit out of Team B.You will be judged out of 5. The team with the most points shall win the challenge! Divide yourselve sinto teams now! -BB Team A: *gathers by Oven* Hermione6720: I can handle appetizer. Mcleo: I'll help! How does jalepeno poppers sound? Hermione6720: Mebbe we shoudl go for something a little more original... Sparrowsong: I'll make Dessert. DoT: I'LL HELP! :D Sparrowsong:...yay. SallyPerson: then Ersa and I shall handle entree. Let's do this thing! Team B: *gathers by nacho machine* Leafwhisker: I shall handle the entree. Captin' Rin: I shall help you. HC: You know what? All that Dora exausted me. I'll sit out. Odst: DoP and I can do dessert. Hazelcats: then I guess Samianthaan and I can handle Appetizers. Big Brother: *Over loudspeaker* Start cooking...NOW! _______________________________________________________ (Three Hours later) Big Brother: I am ready to judge Appetizers! (Hazelcats, Samianthaan, Hermione6720, and Mcleo enter) Big Brother: Team B, you may present your appetizer first. Hazelcats: *Wheels in tray table. Unveils* Here we have cheese fondue, with delicious steak strips, french fries, chips, and even aspaagus to dip in. Samianthaan: Its flavored with chiles. Big Brother: Sounds delish. Let me try. *Tries* AAAAAHHHHHH! ITS SOOO SPIIIICCCY!!!!!!! And has a nice, juicy flavor... BUT IS SOOOOO SPIIICYYY! D: Hazelcats: Oops. hehe. Big Brother: 4/5! Now get me some water!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Three minutes later) Big Brother: Alright, team A, what do you have? Mcleo: *Lifts veil* Scallops wrapped in bacon fried in white wine. Big Brother: Very professional. *Eats* well, there's nothing bad about it but nothing good either. Another 4/5. Hermione6720: Well, it could be worse! Big Brother: Time for entrees! (Leafwhisker, Captain Rin, SallyPerson, and Ersason219 enter.) Big Brother: Team B, please presnt your entree. Leafwhisker: Here we have a delicious casserole, made with only the finest chicken and beef.... Captain 'Rin: *Whispering*What? I thought you asked for tuna and sardines! Leafwhisker: Uh oh. That's not what I said. Rin: Its hard to tell with our face always staring at that Amon poster. Leafwhisker: *Reverts to dreamland* Hubby..... Big Brother: *Places dish in mouth and starts gagging* So....fishy...... Leafwhisker: Sorry? Big Brother: NUUUUUUMAKKEITSTOPITHOUGHTITWASMEATEWEWEWWEWEW Leafwhisker: ... Big Brother:EWEWEWEWYOULIED! 2/5! Rin: We nee dto improve communication. Big Brother: TEAMAYOUMAYPRESENTYOURFOOD. SallyPerson: Okay...here we have a wonderful, juicy, bacon cheeseburger! Big Brother: More bacon? Ersason219: We're fans of consistency. Big Brother: *Eats* Juicy...but...I'm growing sick of teh bacon. 3.5/5. SallyPerson: *Whispering* Tell DoT to modify the bacon cupcakes. _____________________________________________________________ Big Brother: Last but not least, its time for Dessert! (DoT, Sparrowsong, DoP, and Odst enter.) Big Brother: Team B, proceed. Odst: Here we have a delicous cheesecake, juicy and chocolaty. DoP: And with cherries on top. Big Brother: CHERRIES! XD *Devours* Good, delicious, but i had cheesecake last party. 4/5. DoP: WHAT?! that's not fair. Big Brother: Omnomnom. Tough cheesecake. Next! Sparrowsong: Here's our unique creation: A chocolate version of the Camp Half-Blood cabins! DoP: D: DoT: It took forever, but we managed to cook it to perfection... *High fives Sparrow* Sparrowsong: We make a surprisingly good team! Big brother: 0.o DoT: And each cabin has a special foilling! Whipped cream for Zeus, red velvet for Ares. Big Brother: *Devours* Sparrowsong: Where'd it go? Big Brother: *Burps* 5/5. SallyPerson: YES!!!!! leafwhisker: NUUUUUUUUu Table: *Team A 11.5/15 *Team B 10/15 Big Brother: team A has won teh challenge and is safe from nominations. Hermione Chase: Not again! D: Week Three Evictions Voiceover: Hello everyone! Please welcome back your handsome horsey, Chiron! Chiron: Welcome back! Earlier this week, Samianthaan, Odst greivous, and DoP were announced for elimination! who will go! Will it be Samianthaan? GladeClan: NUUUUUUUU! NOT AGAIN! D: Chiron: Or Odst? the Questers: NUUUUUUU Chiron: ormebbe DoP... Amon: YEEESSS! I WILL HAVE THE AVATAR! DoT: Hey! D: Chiron: Let's take a look at the current voting lines: ?????????????? 50% ???????????????? 17% ?????????????????? 33% Chiron: it looks like one contestant is definitely safe! But don't let that 17% be your favorite contestant! Vote now! Big Brother will return after the break. Chiron: Welcome back! Now, lert's see what's up at the house. (At the house) DoT: Hey DoP! I've finished packing your bags! DoP: You what?! DoT: After all, once your gone I'll be the sole avatar! DoP: >.> Chiron: *Knocks on front door* Hello, peasants! HC: *exits room, ywaning* Is it eviction day already? Samianthaan: *is nervous* Chiron: Do you 13 want to know the user who is definitely safe? Housemates: YES! Chiron: good. I'll eb backl after my coffee break. Chiron: *is caught by lasso* Rin: NUUUUU! You tell us now! Chiron: *Sighs* Fine. the user who is definitely safe from eliminations is..." Chiron:...DoP! DoP: YAY! Dot: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Chiron: Stick around to learn teh next safe user...and Evictee Number Two. And remember...voting line sare still open... Chiron: And we're back! Are you ready to learn who will be Evictee Number Two? Audience member: YES! Chiron: well, sit tight through this break! Audience member; !@$^&^$#@#$^^$\ Chiron: *Cries* Chiron: And we are back once again! You literally have like one minute before voting lines reopen! Audience: *Frantically begisn picking up iPhones* Chiron: As revealed last time, DoP is safe! Now we will learn who is leaving 4eva- Samianthaan or Odst! And the user leaving BB forever is.,... Chiron: ODST! Odst: At least I got to bake before I went out. And I rocke dit. Samianthaan: *faints with relief* Chiron: So, Evictee Number Two, how does it feel to be the second to go? Odst: Well, you know, its annoying but there are other things I wnat to do then be trapped in a house with crazy fangirls. Leafwhisker: *Hugs poster. Odst: can I see the tables? table: DoP 50% Odst 17% Samianthaan 33% Chiron: you got enough votes to carry you through...but too late. Odst: Ah, okay. Chiron: So, who are you giving the superpower? Odst: I think, DoP, because she and I baked awesomeness together. Chiron: If you say so! And thats all for tonight folks! Next week: The intruder enters! Category:Blog posts